New Orleans
New Orleans is the largest metropolitan area in the state of Louisiana. New Orleans is a location in the present and also appears in flashbacks. History Kol hinted that all the Originals used to live in New Orleans. In the year 1942, Damon lived with a woman named Charlotte, who he had turned into a vampire as well upon her begging for him to do so. Unbeknowist to Damon, Charlotte was sired to him and once he had recognized this, he turned to a witch named Valerie LaMarche for help. Valerie told him that he needed to commit the sacrifice of twelve humans, which he did so. Damon ended up telling Charlotte to count every single brick in every building in the city and left town thereafter. Decades later, in the year 2010, Damon and his brother returned to New Orleans only to find that Charlotte was still sired to him and that Valerie LaMarche's spell did not work. Before Damon had left Charlotte, Stefan and Lexi Branson had found him and at Lexi's insistance, Stefan wanted to make peace with his brother before he would be shipped out to war. The two Salvatores reconciled for most of the evening and Damon suggested that he might join Stefan on the war front, an idea Lexi clearly did not approve of. Damon had decided to go with Stefan anyway, but before he could, Lexi had persuaded him out of it, saying that that he had killed twelve innocent humans without remorse, which convinced Damon not to go with Stefan. In present day, Hayley is looking for her parents in New Orleans. Stefan and Damon go back to New Orleans in 2010 to try and find Valerie LaMarche to break the sire bond between Elena and Damon. Valerie is dead, but they find her daughter, Nandi who informs them that there is no known way to break a sire bond - but the sire can compel the sired to forget them and live a happy life - if they remove themselves from their lives. This is what Damon does to Charlotte, but he cannot bring himself to do the same to Elena. Neighborhoods NOLAneighborhoods.gif *The French Quarter *The Garden District *Business District *Chalmette (Shall-MET) *Carrollton *Uptown *Arts District *The Warehouse District *Downtown *Metairie (MET-a-ree) *Ninth Ward Season Four New Orleans is introduced into the plot during flashback scenes of We'll Always Have Bourbon Street ''in Season 4. In ''The Originals, Klaus arrives in New Orleans seeking out Jane-Anne Deveraux, a witch plotting against him. While in New Orleans Klaus is reunited with his progeny, Marcel. The Originals (Series) The Vampire Diaries spin off, The Originals, will be set in New Orleans, LA, and feature members of the Original Family with Klaus as the main protagonist. Klaus purportedly bolstered the establishment of New Orleans. Stefan's Diaries (Novels) In Stefan's Diaries: Bloodlust, Stefan and Damon are newly turned vampires who manage to escape Johnathan Gilbert and other assailing citizens of Mystic Falls. They escape on a train to New Orleans. Damon is still mourning the death of Katherine, but Stefan has embraced his vampirism and is out of control. Stefan later meets Lexi, a matriarch figure to group of vampires, who brings him back to his humanity and teaches him to live on an animal diet. Trivia *Identical to the town of Mystic Falls, the werewolf species once dominated New Orleans. *Kol mentions that he, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah lived in New Orleans in the early 20th century. *Since Anne Rice published her first Vampire Chronicles and located them in New Orleans, the city has been linked to vampires. The movie adaptation of , starring Brad Pitt, made it even more popular. There are even tours offered in New Orleans to visit the places associated with the book and movie. *The magic of the witches that live here is controlled by the vampire Marcel. Behind the scenes *In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, the Union Station portrayed in 1942 New Orleans was located at Loyola Avenue in Downtown New Orleans. It was later torn down in 1954 and rebuilt in the same location, but renamed The Union Passenger Terminal. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Orleans_Union_Station Gallery return-of-lexie.jpg|Lexi returns lexie-and-damon.jpg|Lexi and Damon 63692_529932587034226_1271581806_.jpg|Lexi and the Salvatores in 1940's salvatores-in-the-40s.jpg|Salvatores in the 40's madeline-zima-as-charlotte.jpg|Charlotte Lexi_vampire_diaries_season_4_episode_8_09.jpg|Lexi damon-in-the-40s.jpg|Damon in the 40's 483031 384015591681244 1348650634 n.jpg|Stefan in the 40's 687367775.jpg|Damon at the old Union Station in New Orleans on Loyola Ave s030a-d06-vam1-10-15.jpg s030a-d06-vam1-10-16.jpg s030a-d06-vam1-10-17.jpg s030a-d06-vam1-10-18.jpg s030a-d06-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-d06-vam1-10-20.jpg s030a-d06-vam1-10-23.jpg 73235 461583217212208 1427976920 n.jpg|"We'll always have bourbon street" Promotional Poster 4x08 bts 1.jpg 4x08 bts 2.jpg 4x08 bts 3.jpg 4x08 bts 4.jpg 4x08 bts 5.jpg tumblr_men4tgK7V21qf8u52o1_500.png Vampire-Originals.jpg Klaustheoriginals.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-2.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-3.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-6.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-7.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-9.jpg The Originals 10.jpg The Originals 6.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-The-Originals-ITV-01.png The Originals 7.jpg See also Category:Cities Category:Locations